Talk:Tileset Downloads
2008 I think that it would be great if we created a tileset for Civilization III, and Civilization IV. I also think that we should create a Colonization scenario and a Colonization tileset to go with it. Automated transfer of Problem Report #13414 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2008-08-31 22:13:02 UTC The 2.1 HiRes tileset package has the engles tileset in it. The 2.0 package is correct. freeciv-modpack These download pages should have some reference to freeciv-modpack so people who want custom content would find out about it. Maybe also add column to tables for URL to be used in freeciv-modpack for those packets that are installable via it, or just "available" for those packets that are freeciv-modpack can find automatically. Cazfi 08:13, November 3, 2011 (UTC) 200%-scaled trident not working I tried to make a 200%-scaled version of trident, after frustration that there's none here. It doesn't work. I give up. https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B0l3Rq4klaJrMVdxazk1RkktZDA The game won't run if you try to start up with the --tiles bigtrident option. (And why on earth is there no way to see client logs!?) I launched it normally, and then accessed Local Client options from within a game, and changed the tileset to bigtrident. It said that mask.tile is not within tiles.png. It seems that's the only reason why it's crashing. tiles.png does have something at (12,0) (Tiles are 60x60, so 720x0 in tiles.png); it's a 60x60 black box. I don't know why it says it's not in there. Tileset Downloads Seeking permission to migrate this all to Tileset_Downloads so that this page can be repurposed for describing Tilesets, both an overview and links to the official tilesets and overview and links to editing tilesets. GriffonSpade (talk) 18:53, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :There are various pages linking to the Tilesets as is for ages: , some of them "unfixable". If you volunteer to fix the fixable subset it's fine, you can use and then edit the automatically created new Tilesets page for your new purpose. –Dunnoob �� 11:31, February 17, 2018 (UTC) :Update, sorry, this doesn't work, you blocked your move target Tileset Downloads. I'll interpret your comment here as deletion request, it's a wiki, undelete is as fast as delete/undo/... –Dunnoob �� 11:36, February 17, 2018 (UTC). ::Apologies, a result of my inexperience editing wikis. If at all possible, deletion of the new page and moving the old page would be preferable if it preserves version history on the new page. Thank you for the information on WhatLinksHere as well.GriffonSpade (talk) 18:21, February 17, 2018 (UTC) :The pages with a colon (User:foo, or i18n Xy:bar) should be harmless and/or anyway obsolete. Everything else should be fixable; you can tag the Tileset redirection for deletion, it's not more used at the moment. –Dunnoob �� 20:21, February 17, 2018 (UTC) ::Is deletion and creating a new Tilesets page preferable or is simply editing it into the existing redirect page at Tilesets sufficient?GriffonSpade (talk) 22:13, February 17, 2018 (UTC) :At the moment Tileset is a redirection to Tilesets, and Tilesets is a redirection to Tileset Downloads. More than ten years ago that was a "bad thing" (=did not work) known as , it's actually tracked on this special page. You can convert the singular or the plural to a proper page by editing it, that implicitly fixes the double redirect. :If you edit the singular deleting the plural should be good enough, IIRC the Wiki software handles any Tilesets as Tileset if only the singular exists. Likewise you can edit the singular and redirect the plural to the singular. The opposite (=edit plural, and redirect singular to plural) of course also works, but IIRC a deleted Tileset would be not handled as Tilesets if only the plural exists. :One scenario would be FUBAR, if both (singular and plural) exist and are about different topics. –Dunnoob �� 02:24, February 19, 2018 (UTC) ::My intent from the outset was to repurpose Tilesets as an overviews/anatomy page. Was just whether it was preferred to delete and remake the page or just edit the redirect into the new version. (I'm uncertain if it even makes a difference) :In theory, e.g., Widevine on enwiki, it is always okay to convert a redirect to a proper page, and in practice, as long as the edit history allows to reconstruct what happened, nobody cares. Unless it's vandalism; on enwiki I can't start a new page without login, and the Widevine stunt was actually my 2nd enwiki-page after MKVToolNix in this decade. –Dunnoob �� 07:31, February 19, 2018 (UTC)